


False Sinner

by soylini



Category: Larry larrystylinsom onedirection 1D
Genre: Larry infierno dios diablo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soylini/pseuds/soylini
Summary: Si preguntabas por una buena persona todos te hablarían de Louis.El joven chico que iba siempre a la Iglesia, cantaba en el coro, ayudaba en los comedores de los barrios pobres, donaba ropa y juguetes a orfanatos y siempre visitaba los hospitales dónde habían niños enfermos.Pero su vida cambia la noche en que se va a dormir y al despertar no está en su cuarto. Se encuentra en un lugar completamente desconocido y con una mirada verde intensa sobre él."¿Dónde estoy?""Bienvenido a casa Louis, estás en el infierno"





	False Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> La temática de esta historia fue idea de Alexa, pero solo yo la he escrito. Se encuentra en wattpad en mi perfil "soylini"  
No permito copias ni adaptaciones, si encuentras esta historia en otro lugar agradecería que me avisaras.

Si preguntabas por una buena persona todos te hablarían de Louis.

El joven chico que iba siempre a la Iglesia, cantaba en el coro, ayudaba en los comedores de los barrios pobres, donaba ropa y juguetes a orfanatos y siempre visitaba los hospitales dónde habían niños enfermos.

Pero su vida cambia la noche en que se va a dormir y al despertar no está en su cuarto. Se encuentra en un lugar completamente desconocido y con una mirada verde intensa sobre él.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Bienvenido a casa Louis, estás en el infierno"


End file.
